Fight to love - a rajvi story
by luvpurvi
Summary: A rajvi story
1. Chapter 1

Its pleasant Morning, some where is the city a Dark Handsome Man came to home after his jogging session. He is Standing in balcony and sipping his Coffee while he is still in his track pant.

Suddenly His Eyes fell on a Girl in just opposite house in Park, who's doing exercise.

Man (thinking) Beautiful angel.. immediately he realise what he's thinking even he did not know anything about that girl even her name also. Because he just shifted to this new house in yesterday night.

then he saw girl stopped exercise and she went inside her house for bath. He checked time and just about to turn inside his room from balcony, he saw some electricity wires are sparking and catches fire in opposite house. Immediately he went down and run toward opposite house. he tries to open the main gate of house but its already locked so he jumps from gate and enter inside the park, after this he rang then bell of main house he did same regularly 2-3 times but after getting no response he started checking for any other way to enter in the house to alert the girl, after searching he see a opened window and enter inside the house.

He started searching for girl and listen music sound from one room. He enter in the room and see no one present in the room. he is just about to left the room then he feels someone points a gun toward his head.

He listen a Girl Voice - Who are you, how dare to enter in

Boy: i ..i am..

Girl : you came to steal in a police officer's home ?

Boy: no, no i am not thief

Girl : then whats you doing in my house, tell me fast, otherwise..

Girl voice stuck in her mouth

because boy placed hand on her mouth

Boy : just keep Quiet, how much do you speak ? now just listen to me, he removes hand from her mouth.

girl : hit the boy with her leg

boy : hey you, listen to me

Boy: outside your house wires catch fire, which coming in your house. so i just came here to alert you, i rang the bell so many times but you did not opened the door, so i came inside from window because i was worry due to fire.

but you are impossible and boy left the house.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to asd, guest,angel, ruby, rk sweety, emily singhaniya, ksarah, fancy pari, liyarinkuelz

Thanks for your reviews of my 1st story and 1st chapter, all reviews are welcomed and advice also

.

.

Now start with story

2 hours later

Cid bureau

Girl, while entering in the bureau: good morning everyone

Abhijeet : good morning purvi

Daya : good morning, but today you have come late , everything is fine ?

PURVI : actually brother ..

and they listen a voice

BOY : senior inspector rajat reporting on duty

all turn their face toward main entrance of bureau

Purvi : you, did you come here too ?

Suddenly , ACP pradyuman come outside from his cabin and said

ACP: rajat welcome to cid mumbai

acp started to introduce rajat with other team members

acp : he is senior inspector abhijeet

they shake hands

abhijeet : welcome to cid

rajat : thank you sir

acp : he is senior inspector daya

Daya : rajat , welcome to cid

And acp introduce rajat to all other team members but when they comes to purvi

acp : she is inspector purvi

Rajat : sir , we have met this morning but ..

Purvi: but you should be thief instead of cid officer

rajat : look miss, now you are doing my insult

acp : purvi how you can talk with him like this ?

he is your senior

purvi to acp : sorry sir but you not know..

acp : what ever you can solve your matter outside the beueru, but here you have to respect him

purvi : sorry sir

Acp : now all get back to work

Acp to rajat : abhijeet and daya will tell you about work

Rajat : ok sir thanku

Purvi ( while going back to work , pov): senior of mine, never , (with evil smile) but lets see how many day !

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day Cid Bureau : all the persons are working on files because no any new case reported yet . But someone is in deep thinking and its none other than Inspector Purvi.

This is noticed by her best friend Shreya, so Shreya decided to talk with her about this. shreya walked till her desk and called her

shreya : Purvi

but no response from other side

Shreya again but some loud .. Purvi, where are you lost ?

Suddenly Purvi : Shreya you said something ?

Shreya : Yes, i said whats you are thinking ?

Purvi : nothing dear

Shreya : but i have seen you are in deep thinking, tell me if you have any problem, i am your friend

Purvi : yes shreya i know, if i don't tell you to whom i will share ?

Shreya : ok good, now i think we have to back on work otherwise our seniors will come here are and scold us

Purvi : Yes you are right

Now Shreya came back to her desk, daya and abhijeet reach near her Daya : Shreya what's matter, purvi told something to you or not ?

shreya : no sir, she did not told me what she is thinking from long time

Abhijeet : i think its something related to Rajat

Daya : may be abhijeet

Abhijeet : Yes i feel they know each other already

Shreya : yes sir, i also feel same because purvi never talked with anyone like as she did yesterday With Rajat sir

Daya : shreya i think you need to try again to talk with purvi, may be she this time she will tell you about this

Shreya : ok sir, i will try again

Half day passed like this

and Bureau phone started ringing

Sachin : Hello CID Bureau caller : ...

Sachin : after listening the call to everyone tell about the case

daya , abhijeet, Nikhil and shreya went for case

they got dead body from a apartment and sent it to forensic lab and started searching for the clues in apartment .

On the other side in cid bureau :

One more case is reported

ACP : sent Rajat , sachin, pankaj and purvi for this case

Sachin is driving and rajat sit beside him, pankaj and purvi sit on back seat

Purvi (POV) : oh god I have to work with this so called senior, but purvi why you thinking about him, it's good opportunity for you to teach him a lesson

They reached their destination, it's a roadside near forest, they went there and sachin started checking dead body, rajat to the caller asked about how he seen this body?

Suddenly purvi seen some blood stain on branches of tree and she told about it sachin. But sachin is checking body so Rajat went near Purvi to see. They seen some more blood marks and started following them and went inside forest.

Before going inside the forest Rajat told to sachin to send body in forensic lab, so sachin and Pankaj after sending body in forensic lab Sachin and Pankaj return to CID bureau

Now Rajat and purvi searching in the forest they reached in the middle of forest and during investigation they both not realised it started dark everywhere due to night effect.

Rajat : purvi i think we should go back because we cannot continue search in night, because we dont have any resource of light in forest

Purvi : yes we should go back

Rajat : ok

and they starting to coming out side of forest

Purvi (thinking : it's right time to take revenge) :Sir i think we are going on wrong side

Rajat : but i think we came from this side

Purvi : no sir, its not same side from which we came inside

Rajat : ok now what to do

Purvi (shows like thinking) and then : sir i think we have to find way sepratetly so we can find it fast and with less time

Rajat : ok

Purvi : i am going on this left way and you try on right side

Rajat : ok if you got the right way to came outside from forest then call to me and if i got the way then i will call to you.

Purvi : ok sir

and they both went on opposite directions.

Purvi (while coming outside from forest) : now Mr. Senior Kumar, You wandering in the woods all night. I know you are new in mumbai so will not get way easily. well i'm going to my home.

Have a good forest night. i hope you will sleep well.

She reached outside the forest and call to ACP and inform him about the clue which they get.

After getting information ACP told her to go home.

End of This Chapter

Hope you all like it


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends

Thanks for your reviews and appreciation to me because its my 1st story so i need your reviews and advice.

To fancy pari : in this chapter you will get answer why purvi doing like this with rajat , and don't worry nothing will happen to purvi because she is my favourite character 😊

To asd: your wait ends here

.

.

.

Chapter 4

it's one hour passed when purvi reached home, she changed her dress with night suit and did her dinner. after dinner she went on terrace for night walk but she seen some dim light coming from rajat house.

purvi self talk : i think rajat sir still in forest, he didn't get way easily to come out as he did not know much about mumbai areas.

but this light ?

who is in his house ?

is there any thief to rob something in his house ?

i need to check

she went down, take her own gun from drawer and came outside from house.

she walks on tiptoe and enter inside rajat house.

The main door of the house was closed.

Purvi: What to do now?

Purvi: Maybe a window is open or another way to go in, This thief too would have gone in some way.

she started searching and found back door of the house is already open. she take gun in her hands and slowly enter inside.

purvi walks toward the same room from which light is coming but she stopped on room door and try to see in the room, she seen shadow of a man sitting on chair.

he see a picture hanging on wall in which 2 peoples are standing, she know the one person from this picture it's none other than rajat. so she understand 2nd person may b e his father.

she enter in the room and directly walk toward the chair.

with the voice of footsteps

man from chair : have you come, How is it so late today? i am waiting for you since evening ?

but after getting no response man get up from chair and take turn while saying rajat

he stop after seeing a girl standing in front of him

man: who are you, how came inside ?

purvi : i ..i am purvi, inspector purvi from CID

man : oh i think you work with my son.

purvi : yes uncle

man : but how you came in ?

it's too late? everything is fine ? where is rajat ?

purvi feels bad for rajat father , this old man is waiting for his son. but he did not come home just because of her prank.

so she decided to tell lie

purvi : uncle relax, everything is fine, just due to a case rajat sir is late. he will come till morning so i just come here.

she give him water and asked

purvi : uncle did you eat something ?

man : actually we eat together in night

purvi : but rajat sir will be late so you need to do dinner, otherwise he will punish me, because i did not care of you in his absence

rajat father : ok, ok but you should go home it's too late now

purvi : uncle don't worry, i am just stay in opposite house.

after this she serve him food and now going back to her house.

but rajat see her coming from his house, so he immediately hide himself and talk to himself

rajat : purvi i don't know why you did this with me, but miss purvi i will definitely give you ans of your this prank.

rajat went to his house and checked his father is sleeping, so he went to his room, change his clothes and slept.

on the other side

purvi is thinking on her bed, why she did this with him just because he entered in her house from window without permission. but he did this for her, so her house not catch fire. she started feeling bad and become sad.

its 1 am now in night

Finally she decided to say him sorry for this and slept.

Next day CID bureau:

When rajat enter in bureau all the persons doing their pending work as no any case reported yet. Purvi also working on her computer, rajat think to talk with her but stopped on his place after listening ACP voice

ACP : Rajat, Sachin, Daya and abhijeet come in my cabin

ACP cabin : they all discussed something and sent Rajat to get confidential file from head Quarter.

ACP : daya and abhijeet you both come with me

ACP ; sachin we will be late so till that time you will lead if any case will come

Sachin : ok sir

whole day no new case reported, so all completing pending work. it's 5:30 pm now when ACP, DAYA and ABHIJEET come back to bureau. after 10 minutes rajat also came and give file to ACP.

after getting file acp, rajat, daya and abhijeet went to acp cabin and discuss about it.

when they back from acp cabin

ACP: allow all to go back home except sachin and purvi so he can get bureau update from him and purvi can help if needed

after 1 hour sachin and purvi also went to their homes and within 30 minutes purvi reached her home

on the other side:

rajat reached own house, went to his room to fresh up. after this he came back and talked with his father about casual things and his health. after these all he told to his father that today he is feeling tired so want to sleep early. so he said good night to his father and he went to his room.

But in reality, something else was going on in his mind.

End of this chapter

Next chapter

rajat's prank for purvi and how he got way to out from forest


End file.
